Seraphina
by MrGrayson24
Summary: The Titans are tasked with finding Seraphina, an ancient being who begins to mess with their minds. Meanwhile, Jason Todd joins the team which drives a wedge between Dick and Wally. A 7 day story, posting every day this week! 7/7! Final chapter posted! BirdFlash - JayDick - Action/Adventure - Romance
1. Part I

Title: Seraphina

Author: MrGrayson24

Chapter: 1/7

Fandom: Young Justice

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money.

Summary: The Titans are tasked with finding Seraphina, an ancient being who begins to mess with their minds. Meanwhile, Jason Todd joins the team which drives a wedge between Dick and Wally.

Author's Note: This is in the same vein as Lazarus, I had fun doing the 7 day story, so I decided to do a Young Justice version. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

-x-

"Before we begin our debriefing, I would like to introduce everyone to your newest team member, Jason Todd."

The group applauded as Black Canary made her announcement, her arm over Jason's shoulder.

"I know you'll all do your best to make him feel welcome and show him the ropes." She gave him a reassuring nudge. "Now, please direct your attention to Nightwing for details on your next mission."

Dick walked up to the computer and smiled at Jason, which didn't go unnoticed by Wally.

"Alright everyone... this one goes outside our usual M.O."

Pages of ancient texts filled the screen.

"We've received intel that Randall Savage has come into contact with this book. It's contents were a mystery until the Justice League recovered it on their last raid of Savage's hideout.

It tells the story of Seraphina, who, according to the legend, was an angel that fell from heaven. We know now that she was actually apart of an Alien race called the Drunes, and they are not known for their friendliness." He paused. "Uh, Wally? Did you have a question?"

Wally lowered his hand. "Nope, I just wanted to say you're doing a really great job."

"Cool… thanks." Dick flushed red. "Where was I? Oh... where the legend starts to become fact is when she landed on Earth. Her ship crashed into the ocean, which created a huge impact and an island was formed around her. She has supposedly been trapped there ever since.

"Until now, it was thought to be total myth, but according to a reliable source, Randall Savage has had his eye on this island-" Dick pressed the button and the blueprint of an island appeared. "-for a while now. It doesn't show up on any of our radars. It's not on any map and the locals from the nearby peninsula swear it's haunted."

Wally elbowed Kaldur. "Just another day on the job, huh?"

"So…" Megan raised her hand. "You think Randall Savage wants to recruit Seraphina?"

"I do." Nightwing nodded. The screen changed to a anatomical rendering of a beautiful woman. "The Drunes look almost identical to humans, except they are generally taller. But they feed on energy, which is what we assume Seraphina was here to do and what Savage wants her to finish. The Drunes also have very dangerous hunting methods. They can like create telepathic links to weaken their prey before they… feed. This makes them natural predators…" Dick sighed. "What is it, Wally?"

"Did you draw that?"

"What?"

"The picture of the Drude or whatever? Did you draw it?"

"Um… no. It's from an archive."

"Oh, gotcha. We'll you're narrating the crap out of this thing, I feel super informed."

"Right… thanks."

A blueprint of an island appeared on the screen.

"What can we expect in terms of security?" Jason asked.

"Good question." Dick responded and Wally shot a look at Jason. "We believe Seraphina is located in the heart of the Island, in this mountain, here." The screen zoomed in. "Savage has gone full out for this one, so defense will be tight. We won't be able to fly the bioship within a mile of the island, so we'll have to swim and take the rest on foot."

-x-

After the meeting, the group gathered around Jason while Dick began his preparations for the mission.

"Good meeting, dude!" Wally ran up beside Dick. "Definitely one of your best."

Dick laughed as he sharpened his batarangs. "Thanks."

"So…." Wally looked around, innocently. "You didn't say that the new Robin would be joining the team."

"His name is Jason. And I thought I had?"

"Nope." Wally glanced over at Jason. "He's pretty cute."

"Is he? I hadn't noticed."

Wally rolled his eyes. "That's kinda weird, considering how much he looks like you. Angrier, though."

Dick tried to hold back a smile. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Jealous? Please…" He gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "What's there to be jealous of?"

"He's actually a really great guy, once you get to know him." Dick followed Wally's line of sight. "I think you two would get along."

Jason noticed their stare and waved.

"I really don't see that happening."

-x-

"Hey, how are you doing?" Dick entered the back room of the bioship as Jason pulled out his diving gear.

"Good." He said lightly.

"It's okay to be nervous." Dick smiled as he began to unfold his own. "I was on my first mission without Batman. But you're going to do great. And if you don't, there's always next time."

"Thanks." Jason blushed. "I'm really excited to be working with you, by the way." He took off his shirt and stuffed it into his bag. "Well, with all the Titans. It's kinda surreal, actually."

"Uh…" Dick stuttered as he turned away. "Yeah… well we're all excited to have you."

-x-

"Everybody ready?" Dick asked. The group nodded back. They stood around the Bioships gangway, about twenty feet above the water.

"Remember!" Black Canary shouted from the driver's seat. "It's directly north once you're in the water. It won't show up on your radar so you'll have to locate it by sight! And be careful! We don't know what Savage, or Seraphina is capable of!"

"Ey, ey captain!" Wally nodded.

"Okay!" Dick shouted. "Alpha unit first!"

Megan and Kaldur stepped up. They took a deep breath and jumped through the void and into the water below.

"Beta unit!"

Wally and Conner stood next to the edge.

"Ready..."

Wally looked behind him and saw Jason waiting with Artemis and Dick. "Wait… maybe I should be on the Gamma team…"

"What're you talking about?" Conner asked. " _Go._ " He pushed Wally through the ship's opening and then jumped through.

Dick turned to Jason. "It's time, you good to do this?"

He nodded but looked like he might be sick.

Artemis patted him on the shoulder. "I don't like the drops either. But the trick is to not anticipate it."

"How do I-"

She pushed him over the side.

"Artemis!" Dick cried.

"What?!" She yelled back. "I'm helping!"

Dick rolled his eyes, took in a huge gulp of air and jumped into the water.

The swim to the island was difficult against the currents. Each of Dick's muscle's screamed in protest as he pulled himself through the ocean. Jason and Artemis kept up, and Dick could see the thick bubble trail left behind by Conner and Wally. And just when Dick felt his body couldn't take any more, he broke the surface and saw the island on the horizon.

-x-

"That was… brisk." Dick groaned as he pulled himself up onto the beach and collapsed in the sand. His team members all looked exhausted. Dick shot up. "Where's Jason?!"

"He's right here…" Conner plucked Jason out of the water by the collar of his shirt. "Got caught on a root, seems fine though."

"I am!" Jason flailed. "You can put me down now!"

Dick heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, we can't lose our new team member on his first swim."

Conner and Dick chuckled, while Jason rolled his eyes and brushed the sand off his suit.

Nearby, Wally watched with his arms crossed, when a soft voice that wasn't his own rang in the back of his head.

" _He's trying to steal Dick from you."_ The woman sang. " _And you're letting him."_

-x-


	2. Part II

Title: Seraphina

Chapter: 2/7

Fandom: Young Justice

Author: MrGrayson24

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Chapter 2! Thank you everyone to everyone who has read so far!

-x-

The Island was the most beautiful thing Dick had ever seen. The sand on the beach was a crystal white that broke at the thick foliage of the forest and surrounded the enormous mountain in it's center.

"That's where she is, isn't she?" Jason asked as Dick surveyed their destination.

"My best bet says probably. Quite a hike." Dick turned to the group. "Alright everyone. I know the swim wasn't easy but we've got to keep moving. Get yourselves together and we're out in ten."

Everyone nodded, or grumbled and Dick made his way to Wally while he packed his bag. "Glad the Titans aren't a swim team, huh?"

Wally looked over his shoulder. "I guess." He went back to his task.

"Everything okay?" Dick knelt down in the sand next to him.

Wally stopped and clenched his jaw. "You… you don't like Jason, do you?"

"What? What're you talking about?" Dick chuckled nervously. "Why would you say that?"

"That's not a no."

" _Jason will always understand him better.."_ Said the voice.

"I like him as a friend and as a team member, but not like that. Not the way I like you."

"And… you would tell me if you did?" Wally's voice went quiet. "Before something happened?"

"Of course I would." Dick grabbed his face. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise you. Where is this coming from?"

"Well… I mean… he's a Robin, and _you_ were a Robin. I guess I just realized there might be some part of you he understands better."

 _There are._

"Maybe, but that doesn't change anything between us. How could I even find another boyfriend as perfect as you?"

"It would be really, _really_ hard... Okay…." Wally pecked him on the lips. "I'm sorry for getting all jealous."

Dick smiled. "I like you when you're jealous." He kissed him again.

A shadow came over them. "Hey, you guys ready to go?" It was Jason.

Dick sighed and smiled to Wally, who scowled. "Yeah, we're right behind you."

 _Jason is a threat._ The voice whispered. _There's only one thing to do._

-x-

The further they ventured into the jungle, the weirder it became. What seemed like the usual wilderness became a collection or rare flowers and endangered plants.

"That's a Cyclamen!" Megan pointed. "But they usually grow in the winter..."

They broke into a clearing that was lined by rows of rose bushes that stretched up until the slope of the mountain.

"It's beautiful!" Megan chirped as she ran up to inspect the flowers. "I've never seen roses in so many different colors."

 _Pick one._

Without thinking, she reached forward.

"Megan!" Nightwing called. "We'll pick flowers later, we've gotta move!"

"Right…" She hesitated but dropped her hand. "Coming!"

-x-

"It's a beautiful day for hunting." Psimon beamed as the ship docked itself on the beach. "And I hear we have seven excellent targets."

His men ran up onto the shore and awaited his instructions. "Follow the brats." He motioned to the forest. "The boss said they've just arrived. And we don't want to keep them waiting."

-x-

"Alright, we can stop for a short break but then we keep moving until nightfall. Wally? Want to make sure we've got a safe perimeter?"

"I'm on it!" He smiled and zoomed off.

"Perfect, now all we need to is pin point _exactly_ where we are. I'm going to find a higher vantage point…"

Jason appeared next to him. "Want some company?"

"Uh…" Dick looked around for any sign of Wally. "Yeah, that'd be good."

-x-

"I didn't know this is what you meant by vantage point." Jason complained as he pulled himself up to the next branch.

"If you're going to be a Robin…" Dick swung up the branches, only to land gracefully on the next, "You're going to have to get comfortable in trees."

"Then I should've picked a name like Tiger." Jason laughed. "Or Hyena. They don't climb trees, right?" He pulled himself up to the last branch and took a seat next to Dick. "Wow, it's beautiful up here." The island was laid out before them and beyond it, was the ocean, glimmering in the late afternoon light.

"Yeah…" Dick sighed. "It is."

There was a long pause and Dick jumped. "Better figure out where this is on the map. The book gave us one but it's not very useful."

He withdrew it from his pack and unfolded it in his lap. "So, we're… here…?" He scanned the terrain. "Or maybe here? Did we pass a waterfall cause I don't remember…"

"We're here." Jason leaned over Dick's shoulder and pointed on the map. Dick could feel Jason's breath on his neck. "I think that's the clearing and that…" He pointed to the map and then traced it up to their view. "Is the path we just came down."

"You're pretty good at this stuff." Dick turned to him.

Jason smiled. "Just trying to keep up with you."

-x-

"Where's Dick?" Wally asked when he'd returned.

"I think he went with Jason to check the map." Conner replied.

Wally felt a sinking in his chest.

 _He lied to you._

"Did… did he say when they'd be back?"

Conner shrugged. "They've been gone for a minute, I guess. But they'll be back soon. The longer, the better, I say. It's getting too hot to hike."

-x-

"Have you found their location?" Randall Savage asked.

Psimon smiled into the tablet's small camera. "They are near. I can sense them."

"Well hurry." Savage snapped. "But move carefully. We need to apprehend them before they realize we brought them here on purpose."

-x-


	3. Part III

Title: Seraphina

Chapter: 3/7

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T

Author's Note: Day 3/3! I didn't know if I'd get it out today but here we are!

-x-

"What're you guys doing?" Dick asked as he and Jason exited the forest.

Conner was in the middle of laying out his sleeping bag, while Artemis and Megan had begun to make a fire in the middle of the clearing.

"Well… we figured..." Conner looked to the group. "Since you were gone so long…"

"I was only gone…" Dick glanced skyward to see the sun disappear behind the mountain and he sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Let's get some rest and we'll start first thing tomorrow." He glanced around. "Where's Wally?"

"He chose to make camp by the stream." Kaldur pointed to the edge of the clearing. "I think he's waiting for you."

Dick glanced over his shoulder at Jason who struggled to unlatch his sleeping bag from his pack. "Can you watch after Jason while I'm gone?" Dick asked. Kaldur nodded and went to help Jason while Dick followed the sounds of the stream.

-x-

"Dick!' Wally beamed as he ran up to Dick and planted a kiss on his lips. "I've been waiting for you!"

"What's all this?"

Within the roots of a large tree, Wally had set up camp. Their sleeping bags were placed side by side to make one huge blanket, and he'd made a fort of the fallen branches.

"Wally-" Dick stuttered. "This looks-"

"Wait! There's more!" Wally zoomed to the tree and pulled down more branches so they covered the small trench he'd made for them to sleep. "Instant privacy!" He grabbed two catines from behind the trunk.

"And I made us juice! It took a lot of water… sorry about that… but-"

"You heard I was out with Jason, didn't you?"

Wally's face dropped. "Yeah… but that's not what this is about." He let out a breath. "I know I can trust you. I just wanted to do something nice."

 _He wants to leave you._

Dick pressed himself against Wally. "It's perfect." He kissed him. "Thank you."

-x-

"We're out of water!" Conner groaned. "I know Wally took it."

"He was doing something nice for Dick." Megan giggled. "There's a stream right there, I'll go grab more."

"Be careful." Conner called after her.

"I'll be twenty feet away!" Megan yelled back. "I think I'll be fine."

As Megan trudged down the path, to the brook, a voice called to her.

 _Pick one._

"Hello?" Megan turned around, but there was nobody there. She shrugged and turned back to notice an enormous apple tree.

 _Pick one._

Without thought, Megan glided toward the trunk and reached upward.

 _Take it._

The moment her fingers brushed against the apple's red skin, it seemed to drop into her hand.

 _Take a bite._

-x-

Dick awoke to the sound of moving rocks barely audible over Wally's loud snores. Through the leaves surrounding them, he could make out a campfire back at the team's sight. He slipped out from underneath Wally's arm and crept over. Seated at the dying campfire was Jason, poking it with a stick.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dick took a seat on the log next to him.

"Not usually." Jason looked around. "Especially not here."

"You'll get used to it." Dick leaned back and looked up at the sky. "After a while, I think I started sleeping _better_ on missions. Just felt like what I was supposed to be doing."

"I think it'll be a while until I get there."

"Well, the best way to handle excess energy is to burn it off." Dick smiled. "How about a sparring round?"

"Mmmm…" Jason looked toward the forest. "I've got a better idea." He bopped Dick on the forehead. "You're it." And he disappeared into the dark line of trees.

Dick hesitated, but with the roar of Wally's snoring still clear behind him, he took off after Jason.

-x-

He crept through firefly illuminated forest, and tried his best to follow Jason's trail. But, it wasn't long until he lost sight of it and he was forced to stop.

From up above, Dick heard a mischievous chuckle, and he turned just in time to see Jason fly at him from an upper branch. The younger man brought them both to the ground.

"You're not supposed to tag _me!"_ Dick laughed.

"Yeah, but when I saw you standing there, I couldn't help myself." Jason had a proud smile. "I'm already getting better at the tree thing, aren't I?"

"Yeah…" Dick looked him in the eye. "You are." It was then he realized he was laying on top of Jason, but he didn't move.

Jason pushed Dick's hair from his face. "Well, you're a good teacher." He said quietly.

They stared at each other through a long silence.

 _Kiss him._

Dick closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Jason's.

-x-

Wally thrashed back and forth, and groaned in his sleep until he his eyes shot open.

"Phew, just a bad dream." He closed his eyes and turned on his side. "Dick? I need snuggles…" But there was nothing. "Dick?" He turned over but the sleeping bag next to him was empty.

 _The forest._

A small distance off, Wally heard shuffling in the foliage. He pushed himself up and followed the sound. A few meters beyond their camp site, Wally could make out two bodies, one atop the other, kissing in the high grass.

-x-

 _Megan? It's time to wake up_

Megan's eyes opened, but they were hollow.

 _The coast is clear._ The voice whispered. _It's time to move_

Megan rose and marched away from the campsite without looking back.

Her bare feet bled as she absent mindedly walked through the forest, the voice acting as her guide.

-x-

"We've found em'!" One of the guards yelled at Psimon. "Why aren't we moving in?"

Psimon smiled. "Because, Seraphina wants to get out of that mountain as much as we want her out. So, all we have to do is wait nearby and-"

Megan broke from the trees and stood in the middle of Psimon's campsite.

"-she'll do the rest for us."

-x-


	4. Part IV

Title: Seraphina

Chapter: 4/7

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T

Author's Note: Sorry I missed yesterday, Pokemon Go has overtaken my life.

-x-

"M'gann?!" Conner screamed. " _M'GANN?!"_

Dick and Jason appeared from the forest as Kaldur and Artemis scrambled out of their sleeping bags. "What's going on?" Dick asked.

"M'gann is gone!" Conner snapped.

"How long has she been missing?"

"I don't know!" Conner gritted his teeth. "When I woke up, she wasn't there. Where the hell were you?!"

"Couldn't sleep." Dick turned red. "Went to train."

Conner looked up to the sun as it came over the mountain. "All night?!"

Wally appeared from near the stream. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Wally-" Dick started.

Wally turned to Conner. "-What's the problem?"

"M'gann is missing cause your boyfriend decided to go frolicking in the woods!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"You're the leader!" Conner pressed a finger to Dick's chest. "If something happens to her, it's on you!"

-x-

"Why is she like that?" The guard asked as he paced around an unmoving Megan.

"Seraphina has dulled her mind." Psimon smiled. "Now, she's a vessel for the angel's will."

"But why the Martian? I would have used the Kryptonian, they're hot headed but they get the job done."

"The Kryptonian is brute force. We need a creature with a little more… finesse. Get ready to move." Psimon glanced to the mountain. "It's time to breach the summit."

-x-

"It was Savage." Artemis stated. "It had to be."

The group stood in a circle, their bags packed, but

"You're probably right, which is all the more reason to keep moving." Dick urged. "If he has Megan, he must need her for some reason."

"Unless they've already killed her." Conner snapped.

"Then we'd all be dead too!"

Wally cleared his throat. "But what could Savage need Megan for?"

There was a collective silence.

"He wants to use her to release Seraphina." Kaldur said, gravely.

"Then nothing has changed." Dick looked up. "We head to the mountain and hope we're there in time."

"That's your plan?!" Conner yelled. "If it was Wally- or Jason- you'd have the Justice League here in a minute!"

"Hey!" Artemis stepped between them. "We need to stick together right now, okay? Megan is our first priority, we'll deal with the rest later."

"Fine." Conner strapped his bag over his shoulder. "But if something happens to M'gann, I'm out."

They started toward the mountain and Dick forced himself to stand next to Wally.

"Hey… I know things don't look great for me, but-"

 _He's lying. He doesn't care about you_.

"Save it." Wally cut him off. "I really don't want to hear your excuses right now, okay?"

-x-

The road that lead to the mountain became perilous as they climbed. It was so thin, they were forced to walk single file and it alternated between flat and nearly vertical. Conner had stalked off ahead, with Artemis beside him with words of comfort. Kaldur volunteered to be the rear and erase their tracks as they went and Jason was more than willing to help, which left Wally and Dick in the group's center

"You can't ignore me forever, Wally." Dick said gently when the others were out of sight.

The path they were on ran along the stream, now a two hundred foot drop beside them.

"I already told you." Wally grumbled as he pushed plants from his path. "I don't want to talk."

"If I could just explain what happened-"

"-I saw the two of you kiss last night." Wally avoided Dick's eyes. "I woke up and you weren't there. And when I tried to find you…" He looked out over the cliff.

Dick's heart dropped. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Wally turned and started to walk again. "If you want to go be with him, go. I don't care anymore."

Dick grabbed his arm and turned him around. "I'm sorry! I'm… I'm really really sor-"

"Dick, don't-"

"-No, just let me get this out, I-"

"No." Wally's voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't move." He motioned behind them. "There's someone here."

"What're you-"

Wally pushed Dick out of the way as a man jumped from the trees and tackled Wally to the ground. His head landed within feet of the cliff's edge.

"Conner! Kaldur!" Dick yelled as he jumped on the man from behind and pulled him off Wally. The man turned and struck Dick in the face as the rest of the team appeared and with them, a dozen more guards erupted from their hiding places.

There was a struggle. Multiple men went after Conner and cornered him against the cliff while Artemis was knocked unconscious trying to string her bow.

"What did you do to M'gann?!" Conner said through clenched teeth.

The guard gave the signal and a group charged forward. Conner looked between them and the water below and jumped.

"No!" Dick screamed. "Kaldur!"

"I'll get him." Kaldur pushed through the ambush and dove off the cliff.

"Well, this got a lot easier without your super powered friends here to help." One of the guards laughed.

Wally stood. "You forgot about me!" A second guard hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, and Wally blacked out.

"Should I grab this one, boss?" He asked as Psimon emerged into the clearing.

"Just the humans." He counted Artemis and Dick. "Where is the other bat brat?"

Everyone looked around. "He must of taken off in the commotion." One of them said, sheepishly.

Dick heaved a sigh of relief. At least Jason had gotten away.

"So be it, these ones will have to do." Psimon motioned to Artemis and one of the guards threw her over his shoulder. "And kill the speedster."

Dick looked between the guards and Wally's unconscious body. "I'm really, _really_ sorry about this, Wally." He wedged his foot under Wally's stomach. "Please don't die." And he kicked him off the cliff and down into the water.

The guard hit Dick and he blacked out.

"It's alright." Psimon laughed. "He just did our job for us. Let's move out. We don't want to keep Seraphina waiting."

-x-


	5. Part V

Title: Seraphina

Chapter: 5/7

Rating: T

Author: MrGrayson24

-x-

When Wally awoke, he felt like he was floating. There was nothing beneath him, or below. But when he tried to breath, his lungs were filled with water.

Then, two hands grabbed him and he was dragged to shore. He couldn't say at what point he came to, but his rescuer pressed their lips to his and he felt a burst of air, followed by a puddle of salt water he coughed up. And when he opened his eyes, Jason's face was inches from his own.

"Ew! Gross!" Wally pushed him away.

Jason sat back on the ground. "That's a weird way to say thank you."

Wally rolled his eyes. "I'd rather of drowned." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked up and down the river bank. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"I saw Conner jump off the edge and Kaldur followed but I didn't see where they went." Jason sighed. "And Psimon took Artemis and Dick."

"Great, and now I'm stuck here with you."

Jason stood. "Looks like it."

"Well..." Wally pushed himself up. "I better go save them. You can come if you want, just don't get in my way."

-x-

"I'm not going in there."

"Of course you are." Psimon motioned for a guard to push Dick into the entrance of the mine.

They had climbed for what seemed like hours. Artemis was still passed out and Megan was unresponsive, which left Dick to mark their route. But, just when he'd lost track of their turns, they came to the a huge hole in the side of the mountain.

"Is that ice?" Dick rubbed his hand along the wall. It was cool, but not cold.

"You think we would need the Martian if Seraphina was stuck in ice?" One of the guards laughed. "There must've been one hell of an explosion when she landed. It's pure diamond, kid."

The further they went into the cave, the more obvious Randall Savage efforts became. There was mining equipment around every corner, most of it broken, but they had managed to carve out a passageway for two people to walk side by side.

After another mile into the tunnels, when the only light from hanging lanterns, Psimon motioned for them to stop.

"Here should be good. We need to wait for Savage until we blow this thing open."

-x-

"No! We're over here!" Wally pointed to the map. "Cause if that's the stream… And that's the mountain… wait a minute…"

Jason rolled his eyes. "We're here." He moved Wally's finger. "We just passed the fork in the stream and then went North. If we keep the same direction, we'll come to the entrance of the mountain. Which I'm guessing is on the opposite side of where we came in, or we would've seen it."

" _Or we would've seen it."_ Wally scowled as he folded up the map, tucked it into his pocket and started down the path.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?"

"Yep. If you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't go around kissing other people's boyfriends."

"Hey! Dick kissed me." Jason snapped.

Wally's face dropped. "What?"

"Look, it doesn't matter." Jason pushed passed him. "All I want is to get off this island in one piece."

-x-

Psimon's men kept Artemis in the stretcher and left Dick seated on the floor next to Megan. Once they were out of earshot, he tried to wake her.

"Megan, I need you to snap out of it, okay?" He shook her. "Please! I need help!" He shook her harder, but she didn't respond. With an exasperated sigh, he dropped back against the diamond wall of the cave.

"I really messed this one up." He stared at the ground. "Who knows what they've done to you, the others are probably dead, and Seraphina is going to get out and kill us all, anyway." Dick chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "I've heard her voice, since we got to the island. She kept talking about Jason. _Stay with Jason_. _Jason needs you_. And I didn't say anything cause… cause I wanted to do it."

There was a long silence.

"I kissed him." Dick finally stated. "We were in the forest and… despite everything with Wally, and being team captain, I did it. Afterward, I kept trying to convince myself that she was there, too. That Seraphina put the idea in my head. But it wasn't her. It was me." He grabbed Megan's hand. "I really wish you were here right now. I could use a friend."

It was faint, but Megan squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." Dick's voice broke as he rested his head on hershoulder. She didn't move. "I'll find a way to fix all this. I promise."

-x-

Jason examined the small cave in the side of the mountain. "This should do for the night." He climbed in with Wally behind him.

"Fine." Wally plopped down on the opposite side of the cave and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just want you to know that I hate being stuck in here with you."

"I know."

Wally scoffed and turned his head. "Also... just because you guys kissed doesn't mean you're together now."

"I know that, too." Jason looked at his feet. "I wasn't trying to steal him from you, or anything. It kinda of just happened. And I'm really sorry it did. All I wanted was for you guys to like me but…" he chuckled "...I'm not doing such a great job. This might go down as the worst first mission in history."

Wally paused. "Yeah… probably."

Jason laughed and as hard as Wally tried, he couldn't help but laugh, too.

-x-

When Dick opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Randal Savage's smiling face. "Good morning. It's time."

Dick, Artemis and Megan were dragged further into the mountain. Dick tried several times to get Artemis's attention but she was as unresponsive as Megan. The air grew cold and stale as Savage's smile grew broader. "You're sure your power, combined with the martian, will be enough?" Savage said to Psimon.

"More than sure." Psimon replied as they made a final turn into a huge atrium.

The room they had entered was enormous. The walls glittered as they moved to it's rear, where a faint shape of a woman could be made out through the crystal.

"Alright." Savage grabbed Megan from next to Dick and pushed her toward Psimon. "Get to it."

Dick made one more attempt to run but Savage caught him. "Not so fast, Boy Wonder. You are going to want to see this."

Megan's face was blank but Psimon came up behind her with a wicked smile and put his hands to her temples. Then her eyes opened, and they glowed an angry red.

"What're you doing to her?!" Dick yelled.

Psimon leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

Megan let out a high pitched scream. And the diamond wall cracked.

-x-


	6. Part VI

Title: Seraphina

Chapter: 6/7

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T

Author's Note: Second to last chapter! This is when it gets fun! (well, it's been fun but, you know…)

-x-

The hairline fracture that started in the center of the diamond wall ran from the ground to the ceiling and then spread out like a spider web.

Psimon released Megan, who crumbled to the floor and he attached a collar around her neck.

"In case you get any ideas."

Dick ran to her side, with Savage too distracted to care.

"What happened?" Megan asked as Dick rested her head on his leg.

"They used you to open her tomb." Dick couldn't take his eyes off the distorted figure within the wall as the surrounding rock broke away and shattered into pieces, until nothing was left but a naked woman with the face of an angel.

She fell forward. Savage motioned for his men and a group of them ran forward with their guns drawn.

One of them held out a blanket to her. "We're here to help." He reached down to touch her shoulder, but the moment his hand brushed her skin, she jumped.

She moved so fast, she became a blur, but when she stopped, the guards lay scattered around her.

Savage laughed. "Looks like I'm going to need more men."

Seraphina's head snapped toward him. "Kenara evaune esq monexo?"

"I'm sorry my dear, I don't speak Drune."

One of the guards on the floor gasped. Seraphina reached down and grabbed him around the throat.

"No!" He begged. "Please!"

Seraphina held him off the ground and looked into his face. Then, she opened her mouth and a faint light appeared on his skin. It migrated to her as he screamed in pain. She dropped him and by the time he hit the ground, he was dead.

"Who are you?" Her voice was so deep and thick, it reverberated around the entire room.

"My name is Randall Savage." He gave a slight bow. "I'm the man responsible for setting you free."

"I remember now." Seraphina looked about, like she was seeing it for the first time. "I fell." She turned to Savage. "Is this Earth?"

"Yes, it is." He stepped forward. "You made it."

"Take me outside."

-x-

"What're we going to do?" Dick whispered to Megan. "We can't make a break for it and leave Artemis here."

"Do you remember anything from the book? Did it say if she has a weakness?"

Dick shook his head. "She gets stronger the more she feeds. And judging by the group of dead soldiers back there, she's probably pretty full."

Up ahead, Seraphina walked next to Savage but Dick could swear he saw her turn her head and give him a slight smile.

-x-

"That's the entrance to the mine." Wally ducked behind the boulder. "You were right. Whatever. Let's go." Wally turned to leave but Jason pulled him back.

"Wait a minute! We don't even know what's in there! Do you think you could give it a speedy run through?"

Wally groaned. "Fine, but don't tell me what to do."

Just as Wally was about to dash away, a group emerged from the tunnel. Jason pulled Wally back down.

"Stop doing that!"

"Look! There they are!"

They both peered over the boulder. "The woman at the front, do you think that's Seraphina?" Wally asked.

Jason gave him a look. "No, it's some other 8 foot tall woman."

"Oh… So where do you think Seraphina is?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

The moment they broke into the morning air, Seraphina seemed to come alive. She separated herself from the group, held out her arms and took a deep breath. Even her complexion started to give off a heavenly glow in the sun.

"It's beautiful." She said to herself. "Look at all this… life."

"Take the young heroes away." Savage said to Psimon, who looked disappointed. "Seraphina and I need to speak alone."

Dick, Artemis and Megan, along with Savage's remaining guard were ushered into the forest, while Savage and Seraphina paced along the path.

"I know why you are here Seraphina."

"Do you?" Her expression was unreadable. "Tell me."

"You want a place to call your own. A world with infinite energy. And nobody to stop you from taking it. I can help you."

They stopped inches from where Jason and Wally hid.

"This world can be ours but there are those who protect it." Savage continued. "Help me stop them and I can give you what you've been waiting centuries for."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I've been on this Earth since the dawn of man. I was here when you crashed and I'll be here long after. Nobody knows humanity the way I do, nobody will be able to give you what I can."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Power."

She looked away in thought. "I will need time before I am at my full strength. Can you offer me protection until then?"

Savage held out his arm. Seraphina stared at it but eventually linked her arm with his own and they started back down the path. "Those were my thoughts exactly."

-x-

"I can't get it off." Dick groaned.

Megan pulled at the collar. "If I could just get my powers-"

The flap to the tent opened, two guards rushed in and grabbed Megan.

"Hey!" Dick stood but they pushed him back down. And by then, Megan was already pulled from the tent and Dick was left alone with an unconscious Artemis.

A few moments later, Seraphina sauntered in. Dick opened his mouth to protest but Seraphina gave him a look and he stopped.

"I wished for us to speak privately. Your Martian friend will be returned to you."

"It's so weird how I don't believe you at all."

Seraphina glanced to Artemis. She stood over her and gently ran her finger along the archer's temple.

Artemis's eyes shot open but she didn't move.

"What's wrong with her?" Dick asked.

"Her brain had begun to hemorrhage. She would have been dead within a day. She will recover now."

"Why not just drain her?"

"The men I drained after waking will sustain me for now. But they were filled with so much… hate and insecurity. But not you." She smiled. "I've felt you and your friends since the moment you arrived on my island. I've felt the hope, and the love. And that's something I can live on for ages. So you are owed a thank you."

"So, if you aren't here to feed-"

"I'm here because I wanted to meet you in person, to see the shell that houses all these emotions that fill me with life. But, I have been trapped for near an eternity and I couldn't help myself."

She held out her hand to Dick's forehead but he moved back. "I thought you said you weren't here to drain me."

"I don't think I said that." Her finger brushed his temple. "All I want is a little taste."

The tent was filled with Dick's screams and then a blinding light.


	7. Part VII

Title: Seraphina

Chapter: 7/7

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far! And a special thank you to those who commented! Feedback is so hard to get and I appreciate it so much, one day I'll stop over thanking but until that time, thank you! I hope you enjoy!

-x-

Dick didn't know how long he sat there after Seraphina left. He couldn't slow the images she'd left in his mind. One after another, they played on a loop. The pain she would cause, the death of his friends, the new world she wanted to create. It wouldn't stop, until he heard commotion outside the tent.

Silently, he slipped to the entrance and peered through, but as he pulled back the flap, someone dashed inside.

"Wally!" Dick jumped on him. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

Wally sighed and hugged Dick back. "I still hate you but I'm glad you're okay."

"I'll take it." Dick checked him for injuries. "Are you alone?"

"No, I brought-"

Kaldur stormed into the tent. "We're here to save- oh."

"A little late, dude." Wally rolled his eyes. "Jason and I got this covered."

Dick looked between them. "Where is Jason?"

"He was on distraction duty." They glanced out to the camp to see several tents on fire.

"And Conner is getting Megan." Kaldur added. "We saw her escorted from the tent."

"Wow! This worked out better than it usually does!" Dick heaved a sigh of relief. "Let's grab Artemis and get out of here!"

-x-

"What do you mean you left Jason behind?!"

Conner threw his arms up with Megan's broken collar in his fist. "I didn't even know he was in the camp!"

"Hey!" Wally interjected. "I feel like six out of seven isn't _that_ bad!"

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear you guys, next mission, we're implementing a buddy system. No exceptions."

He took a deep breath and addressed the group. "We need to go back and get him. Seraphina is more powerful than anyone we've come up against. I saw what she's capable of and what she wants to do. She's going to drain this world of all the good, and love... and everything else we try to protect. And she just needs one of us to do it."

"But why Jason?" Kaldur looked between them. "Could a human handle being a vessel like that?"

"She chose us the moment we set foot on the island. But since she only has Jason…" He paused. "Wait a minute… when they took us, they didn't want Wally." Dick smiled. "She must not be able to drain meta-humans! At least not in her current state!" Dick turned. "Megan? If we got you close enough, do you think you make a telepathic link with Seraphina?"

"Megan's not putting her life-"

Megan laid a hand on Conner's arm. "It's okay. I want to do it." She turned to Dick. "I might but it would only be for a second."

"That's all we need." He turned back to the group. "Alright, I have a plan but in order for it to work, Wally is going to have to run really, _really_ fast."

-x-

"You let them get away!" Savage turned over the table in his tent. "What the hell am I paying you for?!"

Psimon cleared his throat. "We still have Robin."

"THE WRONG ONE!"

"A minor oversight."

Savage calmed his breaths. "Get Seraphina." His fists clenched. "We do this _NOW_."

"I don't believe she's ready-"

Savage came within an inch of Psimon's face. "In a few hours time, the titans are going to bring a storm down on us called The Justice League and if Seraphina hasn't made her connection by then, we're all dead."

"I will relay that to her." Psimon gulped. "Should we conduct ourselves out in the open?"

"The mine." Savage heaved. "We go back into the mine. Only one way in and one way out."

-x-

"Do you have any water?" Jason asked the group as he trudged through the mine.

Nobody responded.

"I'm pretty thirsty." He looked to a guard. "Hey… you? I can see the canteen on your belt-"

"Shut up!" Savage snapped. He turned to Seraphina. "Are you sure you need this one?"

"The more of a connection I've made, the further my reach. This boy is in love, I can feel it radiate off of him. I felt it before I was freed. When I tap into it, I tap into the love of his friends, and their families, and eventually, the rest of this doomed planet."

They came to the atrium and Seraphina shuddered, if only slightly, at the sight of her former prison.

"This would be better outside." She said softly.

"We cannot run the risk, my lady."

-x-

The group remained a steady pace behind Savage's party as they followed them through the maze of the mine.

When they reached the entrance to the central hall, there was a host of guards waiting for them.

"Conner?" Dick asked, but he'd already stepped up. They shot bullets at him, that ricocheted off his body and bounced off the walls. The group took cover, and once the bullets had stopped, Conner stood amongst the unconscious guards.

"Good job." Dick stepped over them. "Alright Wally, if this is going to work, they can't see you."

"Not a problem." He turned to Megan. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and Wally zoomed off.

-x-

They dragged Jason before Seraphina. "Okay, this really isn't funny anymore."

"Good." Savage muttered to himself. "Maybe you'll be quiet."

"Doubtful." Jason struggled as he was brought to his knees.

"I cannot be interrupted once the process has begun." Seraphina told Savage as a light wind blew around them.

"There won't be." Savage crossed his arms. He looked down at Jason. "Any last words?"

Jason shook his head.

"But you were so talkative a second ago. Not as courageous when faced with death, I see."

Seraphina brought her hands to Jason's temples and her hands illuminated. "Wait…" She said. "Something is wrong. This is not the right child."

Jason changed shape and it became Megan who kneeled before Seraphina. "No, I'm not."

Megan grabbed her hands and the light grew brighter between them. Seraphina screamed in agony.

"What's happening?!" Savage fumed when Wally appeared behind him.

"Nothing you're going to like." He held onto Savage. "Megan! I'm ready!"

Megan yelled when she grabbed Seraphina's hands and struggled to place them against Savage's temples. But the moment they came into contact, there was a burst of energy and Megan and Wally were thrown backward.

"It's working!" Dick yelled.

Savage and Seraphina were frozen, unable to pull apart. Then, the walls started to crack.

"This place is coming down!" Artemis called and motioned for the exit.

A guard pushed them aside and darted, but just as he was about to break into the hallway, a huge chunk of diamond fell from the ceiling and buried him.

"And watch out!" Artemis added.

"I'll clear the path." Wally jogged to the hall. "Just keep running."

They nodded and took off in a sprint as Wally dashed about. Dick glanced behind him just in time to see Savage and Seraphina disappear amongst the stones.

The diamonds rained down but Wally cleared them away before they hit the ground, and the group reached the entrance to the mine.

With deep breaths, they all turned just as the last tunnel collapsed in on itself.

Wally turned to the group. "In retrospect, is anyone else upset they didn't grab any of the diamonds?"

-x-

"How's it going?"

"Fine." Jason closed his locker and turned toward Dick. "Considering I thought I was going to die."

"Occupational hazard, you'll get used to it." Dick paused. "You do still want to be on the team, right? I know things didn't go perfectly but it'll get better. You did really well out there."

"Yeah, I do." Jason chuckled. "If Wally doesn't hate me the whole time."

"About that…" Dick looked down. "We need to talk."

"I knew this was coming." Jason motioned toward the bench.

"What happened between us, it can't happen again." Dick crossed his arms as Jason sat. "I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, but Wally is the one I want to be with. He's the one I'm _supposed_ to be with. And... somewhere amongst my feelings for you, I forgot that." Dick sighed. "And he'll probably make me pay for this my whole life, if he'll take me back but... I have to make things right with him."

Jason face was unreadable as he stood and closed the distance between him and Dick. "You're going to be an amazing man someday, Dick Grayson and I'll be around to see it. One way or another." He kissed him on the cheek. "Now go be with Wally, I'll be okay."

"And we're okay?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, we're great."

-x-

"I'm still not talking to you." Wally turned his back on Dick when he entered the room. "But if I were, I would tell you that you're the most insensitive, stupid, selfish boyfriend in the entire world."

"I deserve that."

Wally turned around. "And I would also say that you're lucky I don't break up with you right this second, cause I'm thinking about it."

"I deserve that, too."

" _AND I WOULD ALSO SAY…"_

Dick held his finger up to Wally's lips. "You're right. About all of it. I messed up. _Bad._ There's no excuse for what I did. But, I can promise it will never happen again."

"Oh, yeah? Until Jason comes in with his stupid injured puppy routine."

Dick couldn't help but smile. "I talked to Jason and he understands it was a one time thing, and that I'm with you. I guess I wanted the same thing he did, someone who understands what I've been through. But I want that person to be you. And I want to be that person for you."

Wally scowled at him. "You want to understand what I've been through, huh?"

Dick nodded. "I do."

Wally sighed. "Well… I went on a mission to an island with my boyfriend, who is really hot but can be really dumb sometimes." He flashed Dick a small smile.

Dick closed his eyes for a moment and tried to hold back tears of relief. They were going to be okay. "Oh yeah?" He grabbed Wally's hand. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

-x-


End file.
